


One Shots Inspired by Songs

by orphan_account



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M, Mitochondria - Freeform, One Shot, Pool, Song Lyrics, Swimming, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One Shots that are inspired by songs; they can be from the vibe I get, from the song or the lyrics.Please leave your favorite song suggestions in the comments or you're gonna get a weird variety of my music tastes.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Lake Meriwether/Felix Weston, Mia Brooks/Andrew Spencer
Comments: 40
Kudos: 41





	1. Turn by The Wombats

“We’re here.”, Benji said, putting the car in park in the driveway. They were invited to a pool party at Mia’s house, everyone was going to be there, the whole crew. After a couple months everyone had cooled down from the spring fling and everyone was happy. Mia and Andrew finally got together a month ago and so there were a lot of triple dates and outings between the six of them. They had all taken turns planning them by pulling out of a hat. This was Mia’s outing. A pool party.

Victor hopped out of the car and grabbed the towels, change of clothes and the sunscreen (and if it was SPF 50 for Benji nobody needed to know). They walked up the pathway to Mia’s Backyard where they heard some laughing and music playing lightly from a speaker. Once they got the gate opened they were greeted with some hey’s and hello’s, but it was Felix who broke the pleasantries.

“Finally, took you guys long enough!” he jeered as he began taking off his shirt and flip flops.

“Lake said that I had to wait until everyone was here to swim, to I don’t know be polite?” He continued while taking off his watch and sunglasses and broke into a run to the pool before cannonballing in. Victor was all out laughing at his best friend as the girls were reprimanding him for getting them wet with the splash. Andrew and Benji just looked at him fondly but also slightly bewildered.

Some drinks and a game of beer pong later and the group was having a buzzed blast (except Benji who was sober on soda). The sun was setting and Benji was sitting on a patio chair he was talking to Andrew about the Drake song that was playing. But, all he could look at was Victor who was floating on a mushroom pool floatie and taking to Mia and Lake about something. He heard ‘mitochondria’ mixed up in there, so it was probably the pre-work for their honors biology course. But the sun was hitting his skin and making it glow like gold and those swimming shorts fit him perfectly and all that Benji could think was ‘how could life get any better than this?’

Benji made a break from the conversation about Drake’s lyrics and waded into the swimming pool where he met the group and floated Victor away from the conversation slowly until they were in the other side of the pool. The girls just looked at the couple and laughed going to their own pairing shortly after. Meanwhile, Benji floated up to where Victors face was and gave him a kiss on the lips. He floated a smiling Victor around him in a circle and just stared at him, wanting to say a hundred different things to him.

“What are you thinking about?” Victor said looking at him quizzically.

“You.” he replied ‘ _always you’_ his brain supplied afterwards.

“What about me?” Victor said tilting his head to the right slightly.

“I love you; I love your crazy and the way you laugh and the way your brain works. Just everything about you.” He replied. Smiling lightly as a blush spread across his cheeks.

“I love you too.” Victor replied.

It won’t get better than this. 


	2. If Our Love Is Wrong

Sunday. Sunday meant church. Sunday meant a family dinner. Sunday meant self- hatred. Victor used to love Sundays. Until he started to like the way boys looked more than girls. Until he started wondering why boys had to like girls. However, this Sunday meant thinking about how his parents would react to him being gay and having a boyfriend. When Victor asked his parents if he could invite a friend to their Sunday dinner they were surprised but they said yes. So that was something.

So that is how they got to the dining room table. Nobody really talking but also not staying silent, mostly everyone was saying the pleasantries.

“Great meal Mrs. Salazar!”

“Thank you, Benji.”

“Can you pass the salt?”

“Everyone ready for dessert?”

It wasn’t too awkward. Or at least that’s what Victor tried to tell himself as he held Benji’s hand underneath the table because this was nerve inducing. Knowing that once his siblings left the table the four of them would stay and talk. Tonight, was the night that Victor would get an answer to his question, how will his parents react to him begin gay? And in a relationship?

Pilar was the first to leave the table, her eyes growing wide as she read something on her phone and all but ran while yelling into her phone about some drama back in Texas. Adrian was next as he ran into his room to play some block game that Victor couldn’t be bothered to care much about. This left the four of them. It was time.

“So, Victor, dinner is over you and your friend can go hang out in your room if you want.” His mother said while picking up the ice cream dishes and taking them to the dishwasher where his dad was cleaning the last of the dinner dishes.

“Umm, yeah but actually. I wanted to talk to you first. Both of you.” Victor replied his nerves growing with each word. He reached for Benji’s hand again holding onto it like a man lost at sea. Both of his parents looked worried. And sat down after hearing what he said.

“What’s going on Mijo?” his mother said and placed a hand on his shoulder. She wondered why Benji was here. Maybe they broke something at school? Victor looked a little guilty. He looked to Benji, who gave him a slight nod and that was exactly what Victor needed in order to say what he wanted to say.

“I’m gay.” He blurted out. But before his parents could even think about the first confession he spoke again. “And Benji is my boyfriend.” He looked at them. And waited and waited, but they just sat there. Why did they just sit there? Did they hate him. It makes sense sometimes he even hated him. Nobody was speaking. They were just looking at each other and breathing and not talking. Victor had to get out. So, he got up abruptly from the dining room table and half ran half walked out the front door hearing Benji calling out after him. He was out on the sidewalk when he finally let the tears fall from his eyes. They just looked at him. They didn’t even say anything. By the time that Benji caught up with him he was sitting on the curb and crying. Benji sat down next to him and held him as he cried into his chest. 

When Benji started singing it was just a simple humming of the opening chords. Victor could feel the hum through his chest, and it soothed him the vibrations were so comforting. But, when he slowly began to sing the words his heart soared and his eyes teared up again.

I don't know if they're gonna like it  
But that only makes me want it more

If it's me  
And if it's you  
And if our love is wrong  
Then I don't ever wanna be right  
I don't ever wanna be right  
If it's real  
And if it's true  
And if our love is wrong  
Then I don't ever wanna be right  
I don't ever wanna be right

Benji stopped singing, pulled Victor into him tighter and gave him a kiss onto his lips, pulling away with a quick ‘I love you’. They stayed like that, until a few minutes later when the door to the apartment building opened and a pair of footsteps came over to the pair.

“Mijo,” Victor heard the voice of his behind him “were so sorry we reacted that way. We shouldn’t have and I am so sorry if you got the wrong idea. But we were both just so shocked to hear that.” She said as she wrapped a blanket around the two buys and sat down next to Victor on the curb giving him a hug.

“Victor, me and your mother still love you so much and we are so proud of you. We hope you know that. ¿Si?” his father said as he gave Benji a pat on the shoulder and sat next his wife.

“I thought that you h-hated me.” Victor said moved away from Benji’s chest and looked at the pavement.

“No, Victor we could never nor would we ever hate you. This only made us love you more.” His father said and in that moment Victor was certain that he hadn’t ever felt more loved than in that moment. Surround by the people who he loves most. He knew that everything was going to be okay.

I just want you to be mine.


	3. I Get To Love You By Ruelle

“Fine, then you can sleep on the couch.” Victor said as he walked to the master bedroom door, Benji quick to follow muttering sorry’s and apologies. Victor slammed the door to their master bedroom in Benji’s face. He was met with the mirror on the back of the door where he saw that he was red faced and crying from the yelling. And the fight. God the fight. It had started so small, so innocent. It started with a simple “Do you want kids?”

~FLASHBACK~

“Do you want kids?” Benji had asked him on the couch while they were each doing their own thing; Benji was randomly strumming chords on his acoustic and Victor was reading some book while watching a random college basketball game. Victor was floored. He had truly never thought about it. Did he want kids? What he not enough for Benji, they had just had their second wedding anniversary. What if they got divorced and then the kid just had to go through what Victor did, sure it wasn’t the worst, but it was still bad with all of the yelling. What if they adopted and the kid didn’t like him? What if he ruined their life? His brain was coming up with 104 reasons why he shouldn’t want kids.

“No.” he replied curtly hoping that would be the end of it.

“Why?” Benji replied with almost immediately, he had put down guitar and was giving victor his full attention. Victor was scared. He didn’t want to talk about this.

“I just don’t.” he said dismissively. Going back to his book.

“Victor, just tell me.” Benji pressed, Victor was starting to get annoyed. With Benji. That has never happened before.

“Can you just drop it?” Victor loudly exclaimed. He didn’t fail to notice the way that Benji looked so hurt.

“Benji, I’m sor-“ He started but Benji interrupted him

“No, Victor, it’s fine. We’ll just do what you want. It’s fine don’t even ask if I want them, its fine.” He said passive aggressively while walking to the kitchen to get a drink.

"If you want to say something to me just say it Benji!” Victor stated from across the room.

“Okay, fine. I want kids and I hate that you don’t want them. And I know that it’s stupid, but I just feel like we always do this. We always do what you want. Our wedding. Our honeymoon. Our first and second anniversaries so why don’t we do it with our non-existent kids now too!” Benji said as he slammed the milk carton on the countertop. But he continued, “I love you and were stable and we each have steady and I thought we could be ready.”

“Benji, we don’t always do what I want. You didn’t want to plan the wedding, you said that at the beginning. And the honeymoon was a surprise for both of us. As for the anniversaries, I’m sorry I just wanted to make you feel special, I thought you liked the things I planned!” Victor yelled back. And he was right, Benji hadn’t wanted any part in the planning. And he had loved the surprises for the honeymoon and anniversaries.

“I just don’t get it, Victor!” Benji screamed, and Victor could feel it. Benji had never yelled at him like that. So, victor started to cry because he didn’t want to turn into his parents.

“Fine, then you can sleep on the couch.” Victor said as he walked to the master bedroom door, Benji quick to follow muttering sorry’s and apologies. Victor slammed the door to their master bedroom in Benji’s face. He was met with the mirror on the back of the door where he saw that he was red faced and crying from the yelling. He slid down the door and broke down into tears. It was a good 20 minutes of crying when something pulled him out of his thoughts. Music? But he knew that song. And all of the sudden his husbands voice came through the wooden door. ‘That sappy fuck. It’s our wedding song.’ Victor thought to himself. He opened the door and was greeted to a sight. Benji in the living room surrounded by flowers from their garden and the coffee table was covered in junk food and trashy movies that Benji knew Victor loved. His eyes landed on Benji just as the chorus was in full swing and Victor just broke out into a wet smile at the sight of his husband. God he loved him. He walked over to where Benji was standing and began to dance with him just like at their wedding swaying lightly side to side. Victor began crying into Benji’s Shoulder as he sang and when that sputtered to a stop he began to tell Benji all his fears. How he wanted kids but he is too scared because his brain supplied 104 why it was such a bad idea and Benji said sorry to Victor with some junk food and whispering sweet nothings as they watched clueless. He loved Benji and that was all he needed when he said yes to Benji on his knee with a ring and all he needed when he said yes to Benji when he asked again “Do you want kids?”

I get to love you


	4. I Melt With You- Modern English

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back baby! I know, I know. It took me long enough. but I had writers block and just couldn't explain my plot into words that worked together. But I hope you all enjoy this one, more are on the way soon!
> 
> Also, a big shout out to Derick he has given me tons of songs to work with, and I am going to start chipping away at those. If you hadn't seen the comment there were probably around a hundred songs and I am thinking about using a random number generator and doing it like that.

Benji and Victor walked into the gym it still smelled slightly like a gym, like sweat and varnished wood. Benji was holding Victors hand and wearing a navy blue suit with a salmon button up, paired with a navy tie and some dress shoes, when Victor opened the door Benji looked like a whole meal, all that and a bag of chips, a snack and a tall drink to go with it. Victor was so in love with him.

Benji walked up to the door of the Salazar apartment and he was nervous as hell because he wanted this night to go well and he hoped that Victor liked the restaurant he chose and that he liked the boutonniere colors that he picked out with Felix. But all of those nervous thoughts went away because when he saw Victor, everything was going to be okay. They took all of the cheesy prom photos and went to dinner at a dorky little diner that they had found on a car ride adventure. It was cramped and the food was average. But it was their place.

Benji and Victor danced almost all night that night. Only stopping when one or both of them was ready for a break or a drink. It was nearing the near of the dance when Benji walked away from Victor to ‘go do something’ Victor didn’t think much of it as he talked with Felix and Mia. They were talking about the best boar d game to play for their upcoming game night when there was a tapping of a mic and a bit of feedback. Benji was on the stage. Wait, what. Benji was on the stage?

“This song goes out to my wonderful boyfriend. Victor, I hope you loves this as much as I love you.” Benji said into the mic. Victor could feel his heart rate pick up as he watched his boyfriend on the stage signal to the DJ and the opening chords of the song played. And then Benji sang.

Moving forward using all my breath  
Making love to you was never second best  
I saw the world crashing all around your face (let me hear you)  
Never really knowing it was always mesh and lace (c'mon)

I'll stop the world and melt with you  
You've seen the difference  
And it's getting better all the time  
There's nothing you and I won't do  
I'll stop the world and melt with you

By the chorus a few people from around the gym had started to remember the song and were singing along. Victor was so happy. How did he get so lucky? By the time the second chorus came victor was singing along to the words.

I'll stop the world and melt with you  
You've seen the difference  
And it's getting better all the time  
There's nothing you and I won't do  
I'll stop the world and melt with you

The song ended with some hmm’s he could hear them all around him. It was weird and yet still kind of magical. Benji finished off the song and walked down to victor who instantly gave him a large and passionate kiss. God this boy, Benji thought to himself. The DJ called for the last slow song of the night and the pair walked onto the dance floor not knowing that they would look back on this night for years to come.

I’ll stop the world and melt with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated and I usually reply. I haven't been as good recently, but people keep wanting to hang out with me and I am an extreme introvert so I am exhausted after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please, please, please leave some song suggestions!


End file.
